


our shared misery | tsukumo/female!reader, tsukumo/jiki

by UltimateCringe



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, Unrequited Love, also don't know if i'm using that tag right, idk if i'm using that tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe
Summary: tsukumo x female!reader, tsukumo x jikiy/n and jiki love tsukumo.
Relationships: Jiki/Tsukumo (Karneval), Tsukumo/Female Reader
Kudos: 1





	our shared misery | tsukumo/female!reader, tsukumo/jiki

**Author's Note:**

> ╭──────༺♡༻──────╮
> 
> category: angst(?), flash fiction(?)
> 
> warning(s): none
> 
> word count: 506
> 
> key:
> 
> plain text - first person y/n
> 
> italicized - first person jiki
> 
> bold - dialogue
> 
> ╰──────༺♡༻──────╯

tsukumo is beautiful.

_tsukumo is beautiful._

when i first saw her, i couldn't take my eyes off of her.

_when i first met her, i couldn't take my eyes off of her._

it's because of her that i worked hard to become a part of the circus.

_i wish i was a second ship fighter._

but there's this one guy who seems to be aiming for her too--jiki.

_if i was a first ship fighter, there's no doubt i would've beat that new kid--y/n._

i remember when i first saw him.

_i remember when i first saw her._

**"tsukumo! it's my greatest pleasure to work with you!"**

i had yelled it across the room because she was leaving.

_she was so loud and obvious._

i was embarrassed at how eager i was being, but the others laughed lightheartedly, so it was okay.

_i laughed because of how pathetic she was._

jiki wasn't laughing lightheartedly though. i could tell he was laughing at me, not with me.

_tsukumo is too kind to tell her straightforwardly._

i was wary of that guy since.

_since the very first day, we watched each other--competing for tsukumo's affections._

**"iva!"**

i could tell iva always interrupted jiki's flirting on purpose.

_iva was out to get me._

she never did that with me, though. maybe it was because she didn't realize i was flirting with her.

_y/n always had that advantage. she didn't have to worry about iva getting in the way because iva hadn't realize that she wanted more than a girly friendship with tsukumo--_

at least that's what i thought until the night of a celebratory party.

_at least that's what i thought until i heard them at the celebratory party._

**"tsukumo, can i talk to--"**

i was a little crushed.

**"i'm sorry, y/n. i can't talk right now. i have to get something."**

_seeing y/n's failure made me laugh._

**"hirato asked her to do something."**

she'd caught me off guard.

**"oh, iva. i didn't know you were there."**

_i didn't expect iva's next words to be so serious._

**"she's lonely, you know."**

i felt my heart drop down to my stomach.

**"i..."**

_i felt tense just watching._

**"i hope you'll be the one to change that."**

my face burned.

**"thank you. i do, too."**

_i was back to being irritated. iva's favoritism shows too clearly._

those words touched me because it was like i'd gotten the approval of her family, with iva being like a sister figure for her and all.

_i could see that stupid giddy face from a mile away._

but it didn't strike any sort of hope in me,

_but it was fruitless,_

for both me and jiki, who have and will continue to chase after tsukumo,

_for both me and that idiot, who will foolishly love tsukumo despite knowing what we do,_

will never get our feelings reciprocated.

_will never get our feelings requited._

because we know tsukumo has a love we cannot compete with.

hirato.

our shared misery.

**Author's Note:**

> again with the experimental style.
> 
> would appreciate feedback!
> 
> request from tumblr


End file.
